Det oförlåtliga
by CokiePokie
Summary: Utspelar sig några veckor efter 4x04 (The Break-up). Blaine blir deprimerad efter uppbrottet mellan honom och Kurt. Det verkar som om att ingen bryr sig om honom, och han försöker stänga alla sina vänner ute. Kurt mår inte heller bra, men hur många gånger han än försöker, så kan han inte förlåta Blaine. Vad kommer att hända mellan dem? [Rated T för att vara säker]


**A/N: **_Jag började skriva på denna fanfiction direkt efter att The Break-up (4x04) hade sänts, men jag gillar inte att skriva glee-fanfictions på svenska och jag blev inte så värst nöjd med resultatet. Jag antar att det inte finns så värst många glee-fans här i Sverige, så jag publicerar väl detta för mitt eget nöjes skull. _

* * *

**Del 1.**

Blaine satt på en stol i köket i hans hem och stirrade på det dyra pappersarket med den prydligt handskrivna texten. Man kunde se spår efter tårar på brevet. Blaine hade läst brevet minst femton gånger den senaste halvtimmen. Vissa av tårarna tillhörde honom, vissa tillhörde personen som skrivit brevet. Blaine dunkade huvudet i bordet och skrek igen. Han skrek åt sig själv, detta var hans fel. Smärtan inom var outhärdlig, han skrek ut sin smärta och sorg. Ingen hörde honom. Han var ensam nu, han vågade aldrig se in i medlemmarna från New Directions ansikte, de flesta av hans vänner från Dalton gick på College på andra sidan landet nu. Hans familj var inget att ens snacka om. Hans bror spelade antagligen in en film eller fotograferades till en tidning och hans föräldrar... De jobbade som vanligt. Till och med personen som en gång lovat att han aldrig skulle säga adjö till honom hade övergivit Blaine. Hur konstigt det än låter, så skrattade Blaine åt just detta. Det var dock inget lyckligt skratt, utan ett sådant där hysterikt skratt som endast olyckliga personer kan få fram. Han skrattade åt just det att hans älskade hade brytit sitt löfte: Han hade just krossat Blaines hjärta då han bad honon att sluta skriva till honom, att deras relation var över. Det värsta av allt var att alltihop var Blaines fel.

Det var Blaine som hade varit otrogen, som hade svikit sin älskade Kurt. Även om det hade känts fel så kunde det inte göras ogjort nu. Blaine hade gjort allt för att be om ursäkt till Kurt, men han vägrade förlåta honom. Kurt hade ignorerat alla brev, epostmeddelande och Skypemeddelanden som Blaine skickat, framtill nu då han skickade ett långt, känslokallt - _nästan formellt _- meddelande där Kurt berättade exakt hur förbannad han var på Blaine över vad han gjort. All smärta Blaine hade orsakat honom och att han inte kunde förlåta honom och det som gjorde allra ondast var just det att Kurt skrev i slutet att han aldrig mer ville se honom. Det var just det som orsakade Blaine den värsta smärtan.

Ytterdörren till huset öppnades helt plötsligt och Blaine flög upp ur sin stol, torkade hastigt bort tårarna från ögonen och vek snabbt ihop sitt brev så att det blev litet nog att passa i hans jeansficka. Han ville inte att någon skulle råka läsa det. "Mamma? Pappa?" ropade han hest.  
"Vem skulle det annars vara?" muttrade hans far. Några sekunder senare steg han in i köket och undvek att se in i sin sons ögon. "Varför är du hemma? Du ska väl ha någon sådan där Glee-sånglektion nu?"  
"Nej, jag gick hem tidigare. Jag är nog på väg att bli sjuk." Ljög Blaine. Han hade inte varit med på körövningarna på flera veckor nu. Han stod inte ut med att se Kurt's vänners beklagande, brännande blickar. Någon gång ibland kom Brittany, Tina eller Artie till honom och tjatade om att sluta skolka från Glee, men det slutade alltid med att dem gick iväg från honom efter några minuter. Deras tålamod var begränsat och Blaine tyckte bara att det var skönt att få vara ifred och sörja istället för att behöva vistas bland dessa överdrivet förstående personer. Det var just det som var värst med hans vänner från Glee. Hur förbannad dem än var på Blaine så var dem ändå beredd att förlåta honom. Men Blaine ville inte ha deras medlidande, han ville inte att dem skulle förlåta dem. Det vore så mycket bättre om dem bara kunde hata honom för vad han hade gjort mot Kurt. Men det gjorde dem ju inte.

"Jaha..." sa Blaine's far ointresserat och verkade obekväm vid att vistas i samma rum som sin son helt ensam. Han hade aldrig några problem med att vara ensam tillsammans med Cooper, men det berodde på att Cooper inte var homosexuell. Det var däremot Blaine, och Blaine's föräldrar hade stora problem med just det. Det var av just den anledningen som de lät sin son börja på Dalton Academy. De slapp ha honom sovandes under samma tak då, eftersom att Blaine fick bo på skolan. Både Blaine och hans föräldrar var lyckliga över att slippa bo i samma hus och sonen till Mr och Mrs Anderson hälsade sällan på hos sin familj under helgerna. När Blaine berättade att han ville börja på McKinley så blev hans föräldrar förskräckta och väldigt sur, men de kunde ju inte neka sin son till att byta skola. Dessutom var skolavgiften för Dalton väldigt dyr, så dem lät sin son byta skola utan att visa sitt missnöje inför sin son.

"Det är en basebollmatch på TV nu... Eh, vill du kolla på den tillsammans med mig?" Frågade Blaine's far och hoppades innerligt på att sonen skulle avböja.

"Nej, jag måste plugga." Ljög Blaine snabbt. Mr Anderson nickade lättat och gick ut ur köket. Blaine stod kvar och lutade sig mot köksbänken och ännu en gång svek tårarna honom.

* * *

_Skicka gärna en review om ni vill ha fortsättningen! Jag tar mer än gärna emot kritik. _


End file.
